


Палач Святой Инквизиции

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агентурная птичка принесла на хвосте, что некий Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье, живший в лесу у далекой деревушки, привлекал слишком много внимания. Люди звали его «Всевидящим».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Палач Святой Инквизиции

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: не бечено  
> Дисклеймер: Персонажи Марвелл

Агентурная птичка принесла на хвосте, что некий Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье, живший в лесу у далекой деревушки, привлекал слишком много внимания. Люди звали его «Всевидящим». Лечить не лечил, но вроде как открывал знание – забытое находил, сердце успокаивал. За последние полгода весть о чудесном отшельнике разнеслась не только по родному, но и по дюжине окрестных графств, и народ, раньше поодиночке захаживавший почаевничать один на один с провидцем, теперь ежеутренне выстраивался в очередь у аккуратного крылечка.

Эрику Леншерру, откровенно говоря, этот самый Ксавье был до одного места. Ему и без лесного блаженного было, чем заняться – в казематах инквизиции ожидали трое головорезов и один неудачник, решивший организовать дворцовый переворот. Стягивая длинные волосы кожаным ремешком, Леншерр выслушивал монотонный бубнеж помощника об именах, провинностях, преступлениях и информации к вызнаванию. Де-факто, Канцелярия уже знала все, что нужно, но признание вины и раскаяние в ереси все же было шансом обвиняемого если не к освобождению (с каким-либо сопутствующим наказанием и епитимьей), то, по крайней мере, к быстрой и безболезненной смерти. 

С одной стороны, очередной колдун из глубинки был своего рода напутствием будущим практикующим волшебникам сидеть у себя в норе и не высовываться. Ну, или как альтернатива – поработать недолго и скоропостижно скончаться с божьей помощью, обеспеченной Святой инквизицией. С другой же стороны, Эрику было, о чем заботиться самому. Собственно, он тоже мог бы похвастаться особым даром. Но самоубийство в планы пока не входило – простым заключением в тюрьму или монастырь он бы не отделался. За «попытку раскола Церкви изнутри» его бы… ну, честно говоря, сам Леншерр мог «добиваться раскаяния» часами, но ради него, как он справедливо полагал, Инквизиция бы сутки напролет не спала. А у него были планы. По подрыву канонических устоев и низвержению Папы в частности и Церкви в целом, если точнее. Мастер дознания, он играючи обходился с тяжелыми металлическими инструментами. Он их буквально чувствовал нутром, и клещи, а также ножницы, щипцы, жезлы и кандалы слушались его, как преданные питомцы. Эрик восхищал своим искусством выудить слово у неверных. Но сам все усерднее готовился к тому дню, когда его настоящий талант явится миру. За все, что эти нелюди, прикрывавшиеся ликом сочиненного ими самими бога, совершили, Леншерр вынес всем и каждому суровый приговор. Он был почти готов. Через месяц Эрик, как «верный слуга Божий», должен был предстать перед верховным инквизитором, дабы получить награду за свое усердие во благо Церкви. Это был его День Икс. И с сегодняшнего дня Леншерр вел обратный отсчет. Он натянул узкие перчатки черной кожи и пошел работать. 

***

Полторы недели он тренировался втрое упорнее. Полторы недели выверял каждое движение, отводя на сон по несколько часов – малая плата за открытое будущее. Умирать он не собирался, а выспаться сможет в последнюю ночь перед делом. И именно сегодня, за двадцать дней до срока, из каменного мешка к нему приволокли мышь – серую, помятую и какую-то жалкую зверушку. Обессиленное тело швырнули лицом на грязные камни, и Леншерр привычно оценил фронт работ. Такое щуплое и слабое существо долго сопротивляться не будет, так что до полудня он успеет еще раз – сотый или тысячный – пересмотреть план, выявляя несуществующие изъяны. Раскланявшиеся стражи, принесшие пленника, исчезли за скрипучей дверью, и Эрик подошел к еретику, сверяясь с планом на день. О, да это же тот самый лесной волшебник, Ксавье. Поймали пташку, недолго летал. Если и не в ведовстве оклеветали, то во вранье о чудесном даре. Леншерр подошел к валявшемуся на холодном полу человеку и, ухватив за подбородок, повыше приподнял его голову, вглядываясь в спокойное и измученное лицо. И тут пленный распахнул глаза. Наверное, отшатнуться Эрику не дали только стальная выдержка и железные нервы. Столько чистоты он еще не видел. А он встречался взглядом со всеми, попадавшими к нему в руки еретиками – предпочитал зрительный контакт словесному подтверждению виновности. Он видел вину в карих, зеленых, серых и голубых глазах. Видел и страх. Были и те, кто выглядел – и, зачастую, был – неповинен. Но то была забитая, загнанная, спрятанная невиновность. А реже – дерзкая, вызывающая, отчаянная. У Ксавье был совершенно другой взгляд. Он пронизал, пришпиливал, проникал в глубины сознания, и Эрик чувствовал присутствие другого человека в своей голове. Будто его мысли перебирали чуткими пальцами, его воспоминания перекладывали и осторожно просматривали, его планы… планы! Леншерр с силой оттолкнул от себя лицо узника и, поспешно отвернувшись, прошел к столу с инструментами. На дубовой поверхности лежали несколько свитков пергамента, в которые записывались показания. Он схватил перо, обмакнул в чернила и занес очиненный кончик над будущим протоколом. В голове гудело, то ли от вторжения, то ли от внезапно прерванного контакта. 

«Я могу помочь тебе», – от слов, не произнесенных вслух, по хребту побежали мурашки, и тяжелая чернильная капля, сорвавшись с пера, кляксой вымарала чистый лист. Будто из ниоткуда перед глазами возникло мягкое лицо Ксавье, и те глаза, что изумили Эрика своей искренностью, смотрели прямо вглубь него. Это было слишком лично, слишком близко, нереально и запретно. В безуспешных попытках закрыться от настолько неожиданной атаки Леншерр напрягся, и голос снова попросил: «Отпусти себя, дай мне помочь».

– Что ты можешь? Ты, предатель Церкви, не спасший себя, предлагаешь мне помощь? Тебя самого спасет только чудо, – выплевывать слова, защищаясь, оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось, Эрик отмахнулся и сел за стол. Голос стих, виски перестало ломить.

– Я… отпус… ти, – хриплый шепот прервался кашлем, и Ксавье замолчал. Чтобы снова заговорить в голове у Леншерра. 

«Эрик, пусти меня. Тебе не справиться одному. Пожалуйста».

– Нет, ведьмак. План вмещает только одного, и я смогу. Кстати, – он сконцентрировался, и легкое тело протащило по полу к столу – невидимая сила волокла Ксавье за звенящие оковы будто четверка тягловых. То, что Леншерр продемонстрировал заключенному свои способности, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Таким образом он развлекал только молчавших после визита смертников. – У меня есть, чем спастись от этого ужасного мира. Ты ведь хочешь меня уберечь от злости человеческой, не так ли, Чарльз? – имя вытекло ядом.

– Ты ош… ошибаешься, Эрик, – Ксавье застонал, когда все те же цепи подняли его в воздух и прямо так, на весу, распяли перед палачом. – Я помогу тебе найти себя. Ты не знаешь, что творишь. Твой план ошибочен, – подвешенный, Ксавье будто расправил легкие, и говорить ему стало легче. А может, он понял, что мысленное общение Леншерру не по нраву.

– Ты не смеешь мне указывать, предатель? – Эрик отвлекся от манускрипта и встретил внезапно серьезный взгляд голубых глаз, впервые настолько запоминающийся среди вереницы прочих. 

– Да кто бы говорил. Ты заперт здесь – сидишь как хищник в клетке, точишь зубы… – Ксавье будто не заметил, как браслеты наручников сами собой сжались, больно обхватывая запястья и лодыжки. – Надеешься, что твой хозяин отвернется, чтобы ты смог вцепиться ему в ногу или в глотку. Эрик, ты заблуждаешься. Церковь – это гекатонхейр. Она сторука, дотянется, задушит и не заметит. 

– Замолчи, обманщик. Ты здесь именно потому, что был слишком болтлив и сердоболен, запомогал иных до того, что они шепнули о тебе, – Леншерр мысленно скривился. – Так что признай, что виновен, покайся – и закроем дело. 

– Ты погибнешь, – тихая жалость отозвалась раздражением и другим, непонятным чувством, от которого хотелось отмахнуться, как от мухи. 

Эрик невозмутимо продолжил, не обращая внимания на увещевания:

– Епитимья и несерьезное наказание за, допустим, – выразительный, говорящий взгляд: – ложь простолюдинам, звучавшую из твоих уст – и твое пребывание здесь, к нашему обоюдному облегчению, будет окончено. Что скажешь?

– Послушай меня, прошу! 

– Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. Ксавье, ты говорил о сторуких древнегреческих мутантах. А что ты знаешь о Прокрусте?

***

Через пять часов стонов и молчаливых слез, бесчисленных щелчков плетью, кровавых полос на белой коже и сдавленных леншерровых ругательств, двое охранников по приказу Эрика выволокли бесчувственного Ксавье и потащили в камеру, где тому предстояло провести ночь.

И, насколько мог судить Леншерр, не одну. Скорее всего, через неделю ежедневных визитов все те же двое вынесут из казематов остывающий труп. Предательски нывшую мысль о том, что с помощью Ксавье все стало бы в разы легче, Эрик загнал подальше и вернулся к свитку. Стоило закончить в течение часа – дома ждала подготовка, а небо стремительно темнело. 

Уже на выходе из комнат Леншерра коснулось чужое сознание, будто влажным пером вдоль позвоночника – пугающе мягко и внезапно: «До завтра, Эрик».

 

Это будет очень тяжелое испытание – блаженный Чарльз Ксавье.


End file.
